


Could They be more Obvious

by urmom08



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, no better we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmom08/pseuds/urmom08
Summary: Tsukishima wanted to keep his relationship a secret. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed or anything he just haven’t told anyone he likes boys.Or- how everyone found out about Tsukishima’s and Kuroo’s relationship.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1- Hinata Shoyo

  
  


Lets get one thing straight, Hinata could care less about Stingyshima. He was a prick and judgmental and generally hated being around people. So when he saw Tsukishima actually enjoying people’s presence he had to investigate more.

it all started at the summer training camp, anyone with eyes could see Tsukishima flat out wasn’t trying. And Hinata wanted to motivate him more because who wouldn’t like volleyball.

Hinata knew Tsukishima would hate for him to try to cheer him on so he let him do his own thing.

Now that’s he’s thinking about it it’s all Kageyama’s fault that he even knows stupid Bakayama had to not listen to him and they got in a huge fight and he was avoiding him like the plague; caused him to wander off for a little bit.

He has to admit when he was rounding the corner and saw the gym lights turned on he instantly wanted to join in. But he didn’t listen to his instincts for once and peaked in to see who was in there.

Low and behold it was Tsukishima and Kuroo-senpai. But he wasn’t prepared to see was Kuroo and Tsukishima not even playing volleyball, they were sitting on the floor talking about something Hinata couldn’t hear. Kuroo-senpai was mostly talking and Tsukishima was staring at the volleyball he was holding.

He would’ve barged in if he didn’t see Kuroo-senpai give Tsukishima a quick kiss on the cheek.

He has never seen Tsukishima display so much emotions at once. Tsukishima then continued to chuck his volleyball at him only for Kuroo-senpai to catch.

”Calm down glasses-kun it was just a joke”, Kuroo-senpai teased.

”Whatever, lets get back to practice before my headache from you talking gets worse”, Tsukishima replies dryly.  
  


  
  


it all started at the summer training camp, anyone with eyes could see Tsukishima flat out wasn’t trying. And Hinata wanted to motivate him more because who wouldn’t like volleyball.

Hinata knew Tsukishima would hate for him to try to cheer him on so he let him do his own thing.

Now that’s he’s thinking about it it’s all Kageyama’s fault that he even knows stupid Bakayama had to not listen to him and they got in a huge fight and he was avoiding him like the plague; caused him to wander off for a little bit.

He has to admit when he was rounding the corner and saw the gym lights turned on he instantly wanted to join in. But he didn’t listen to his instincts for once and peaked in to see who was in there.

Low and behold it was Tsukishima and Kuroo-senpai. But he wasn’t prepared to see was Kuroo and Tsukishima not even playing volleyball, they were sitting on the floor talking about something Hinata couldn’t hear. Kuroo-senpai was mostly talking and Tsukishima was staring at the volleyball he was holding.

He would’ve barged in if he didn’t see Kuroo-senpai give Tsukishima a quick kiss on the cheek.

He has never seen Tsukishima display so much emotions at once. Tsukishima then continued to chuck his volleyball at him only for Kuroo-senpai to catch.

”Calm down glasses-kun it was just a joke”, Kuroo-senpai teased.

”Whatever, lets get back to practice before my headache from you talking gets worse”, Tsukishima replies dryly.

”Are you getting flustered now”, Kuroo teasingly.

”Of course not, who would fall for your dumb jokes anyway stupid”, Tsukishima replies he looked more calm now.

Hinata sensed that their bickering would continue so he decided to practice somewhere else. Which he didn’t care he would rather get more practice then lame gossip.

Is what he would like to think. In truth his first thought was to text Kageyama and tell him all about it, but he remembered that they were in a fight and it would be stupid to talk to him about this. That part made Hinata sad.

In all honesty he didn’t think much of the kiss until they were leaving training camp and Tsukishima and Kuroo-senpai were exchanging numbers and Kuroo-senpai whispered something to him. Tsukishima sported a light blush after that. Hinata could use this as black mail later and totally stop Stingyshima from bullying him but he was better that that. (Or so he hopes).

So Stingyshima was totally getting it on with a third year. Good for him, well he didn’t know if they were exactly together he could probably ask Kenma about it later since they were child hood friends.

On the ride home he watched Tsukishima a little to see if anything juicy would happen. The only thing there was, was Tsukushima wore a small smile as he stared at him phone.

After seeing Tsuki be on his phone for a while he decided to check him own.

He kinda wanted there to be a text from Bakayama but all he found was messages from the first year group chat the he didn’t bother to answer.

**First years gc**

_Gucchi flip flops- Do you guys have any pictures from the training camp_

_Saltyshima- no, sorry_

_Bakayama <3- I don’t think so tsukishima you type like your writing an essay_

_Saltyshima- That sentence barely made sense below average._

_Bakayama- Below average you wanna fight or smth_

_Saltyshima- We’re on a bus right now I don’t think it would work out_

Hinata stopped reading it before his head started to hurt and he would probably throw up.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2- Kenma Kozume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if you saw that the chapters are all mixed up now it’s because I decided I should probably write it in order of events that happened.

Kuroo has always been a weird person. He was so out there, pushing Kenma to push himself further even though Kenma himself didn’t believe in himself. So it shouldn’t have been a surprise when he won over the salty blonde, but trust him it definitely was.

Well for starters Kuroo forced him to go to the Shiratorizawa vs. Karasuno match. He said something about “I want to see how my much my little prodigy has grown”. Kenma down right refused at first, the match was to far away and he just brought a new game. But his best friend was reluctant. So in the end that’s how he ended up on the train to the match.

When they got their they met up with Akaashi and Bokuto. Now it didn’t make much sense why Kenma was forced here if they were here too it’s not like Kuroo needed his presence or anything.

”Kuroo! My bro what’s up!”, Bokuto called, “And Kenma to? How’d you force him to come?”

”It didn’t take that much convincing you know”, Kuroo states confidently, yeah right it took him forever to come around, he even said he would pay for the tickets.

”Tsukishima-san looks very focused”, Akaashi broke in.

”Huh? Your right Akaashi, it looks like he’s growing up!”, Bokuto said excitedly.

Kuroo and Kenma sat down and started watching the match. Kenma noticed how Kuroo’s attention wasn’t on the team more focused on the blonde. He guessed because the whole prodigy thing.

But, Kuroo had a look in his eye that Kenna couldn’t quite figure it out. He watched Tsukishima with such emotion, though you couldn’t tell if you didn’t pay attention to his eyes. He watched every thing his eyes didn’t look away once.

It wasn’t until Tsukushima blocked one of Ushiwaka’s blocks that Kuroo looked happy. But when Tsukishima let out his scream Kuroo audibly gasped.

Kenma smiled to himself, he finally figured out why Kuroo wanted to come to these matches, to watch Tsukishima, to take in every ounce of his being. He wanted to see the growth, he wanted to see what Tsukishima has become. And well in Kenma’s eyes Tsukishima has become a very respectable player.

Kenma decided to whip out his game because although the game was getting interesting he didn’t really care.

He didn’t pay attention until he heard Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto gasp. He looked at the court and saw Tsukishima getting walked off.

”What happened?”, Rolled of his tongue before he could stop himself.

”Tsukishima-san was trying to block Ushijima’s spike and hurt his hand”, Akaashi explained.

”Man that looked like the hurt I wonder if Tsuki can continue to play”, Bokuto asked.

Akaashi was studying Kuroo after Bokuto’s statement. And for the first time since the accident Kenma looked at Kuroo. He was biting down on his lips and he visibly paled. His eyes were staring down at the court focused on anything but that.

”Yeah I wonder”, Was all he said before continuing to look back at the game.

When Tsukushima came back Kuroo’s face color returned and he stopped biting his lip. This made Kenma wonder if they were just prodigy and teacher or if there was something more. Akaashi seemed to know something though.

When Karasuno scored the last point Bokuto was jumping up and down, Akaashi was smiling, and Kuroo, Kuroo had the dopest grin Kenma has ever seen; Kenma himself couldn’t help but smile a little.

When they were about to leave Kuroo disappeared. They all agreed to look for him and meet up in the spot in 20 minutes whither if they found him or not.

If he’s being honest Kenma didn’t even try, he kinda just wondered around. Although his wondering proved useful when he heard Kuroo’s voice.

He followed his voice and saw him and Tsukishima sitting on a deserted stairwell. Kenma was in the perfect position not to get caught.   
  


What saw next he really wish he didn’t. Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s face and pushed their lips together. Their lips spotted perfectly together so this clearly wasn’t their first time. How could Kenma not notice?   
  


Kenma watched them make out for a couple more seconds before swiftly turning away and running away. His face felt warm from the embarrassment, he didn’t even know his best friend liked boys, he didn’t really care either way, but he was with a salty blonde who hid his feelings this couldn’t end well.

When he met Akaashi and Bokuto he told them he couldn’t find Kuroo. They decided to wait there for a little longer.

”KENMAAA, BOKUTOOOOO, AKAASHI”, Kuroo called.

And when they finally met up and his lips looked swollen and in general he looked a little disheveled Kenma didn’t bring it up.


	3. Chapter 3- Yamaguchi Tadashi

Yamaguchi felt stupid that he didn’t see it sooner. If he did he might have avoided knowing something he wasn’t supposed to know.

Lets start from the beginning. It was a nice sunny day and nationals were around the corner. He still couldn’t believe that they beat Shiratorizawa.   
  
  


Though the initial shock wore off, it was still really weird to think about. Them the rat tag team that were nicknamed the wingless crows beat an all star team.   
  


Anyways, He was getting sidetracked, He was supposed to be heading to Tsuki’s house to hang out and “celebrate” their win. Tskui’s mom made him invite Yamaguchi over as a show that Tsuki was also excited to go to nationals.

So, Yamaguchi headed over and when he knocked it was Tsuki’s older brother who answered the door, not him.

“Oh Tadashi it’s good to see you, Tsuki’s upstairs with another friend”, Tsukishima nii-san stated.

Tsuki had other friends who he actually enjoyed their company? His mind started thinking of the possibility’s of who it might be. Well for starters it wasn’t Hinata or Kageyama because there would be more noise. Well that would be if Tsuki actually let them in. He didn’t think it would be any of their senpai’s because they wouldn’t want to pester Tsuki. Well Tanaka and Nishinoya might but they don’t have his address and even if they some how got it no way in hell would Tsuki let them in.

So who was it?

Yamaguchi proceeded to the room with caution, well not too much caution it’s not like Tsuki would be doing something to weird. I mean it wasn’t like Tsuki was a secret drug dealer and a customer got so mad he figured out where he lived just to get more, right?

His suspensions were proved wrong when he heard two voices from inside the room.

”Shut up”, The first voice said, that one was Tsuki’s he heard him say shut up enough to know that.

”Aww is someone getting embarrassed?”, The second voice said, he didn’t immediately recognize it but he knew it from some where.

”Of course not stupid”, Tsuki chided

”Come on just one kiss?”

”No”, Tsuki dead panned, And wait did that person just say kiss? Was Tsuki dating someone and not tell him?!

  
“Come onnnnn Tsukiiiii”, AND HE’S CALLING HIM TSUKI IT TOOK HIM FOREVER TO BE ABLE TO CALL HIM THAT 

“Don’t call me that Kuroo-san”, 

  
So it’s Kuroo-san that one that taught Tsuki how to block.

”Yamaguchi is gonna he hear soon you should go”, Tsuki told him.

”Fine, Fine I’ll call you tonight alright?”

”Yeah, yeah just go”

”Woah such a rude farewell to your senpai my heart is broken”

”Shut up”, Tsuki really needs to think of better things to say.

”Well I’m off”, Shit, Yamaguchi better just knock on the door know so he doesn’t look like a creepy stalker.

So he quietly walked down the stairs then walked back up then with great force to let them know he was coming then knocked.

”Tsuki I’m here!” Yamaguchi said after he knocked.

Tsuki opened the door and Kuroo-san was gone, He probably left out the window. Which was a little weird but he’ll let it slide.

Tsuki and him talked for a while (well mostly Yamaguchi was talking and Tsuki just nodded and the appropriate times).

it wasn’t until Tsuki’s phone chimed and he read the notification that Yamaguchi noticed the soft blush on his cheeks accompanied by a barely noticeable smile.

Yamaguchi chose not to comment on it and though back to the weeks prior. Tsuki didn’t change that much if you weren’t looking, but he smiled more and spent more time looking at his phone.

Anyone could tell Kuroo was making him happy, that is if they new what to look for.

It wasn’t until he went home that he realized that they were probably trying to keep it a secret and he should shut his mouth. Overall, he was happy that his best friend found someone.   
  


That night his mind wandered to the training camp. Tsuki had gotten really close with Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo. Although he would never admit it. Yamaguchi wished he payed more attention to their interactions because he could not think of anything that stood out. Maybe he could ask Hinata if he knew since he spent some time with them.

But that would defeat the purpose of the whole not telling people thing. So he’ll just wait until Tsuki tells him and for all he knows that will be when the get married or something.

As he got lost in his thoughts his phone started blowing up. At 2:47 am great.

**First years gc**

_Hinata Shoyo- Yoooo does anyone hve answers for the mth questiksb  
  
_

_Kageyama Tobio- no I was gonna ask you that boke  
  
_

_Hinata Shoyo- Why would you ask me bakayama we’re both_ _failing  
  
_

_Kageyama Tobio- I figured you were up_

_Tsukishima Kei- More like you wanted to talk to him king_

_Kageyama Tobio- stfu shouldn’t you be asleep_

_Hinata Shoyo- Ywah stingyshima I thought you slept a full eight hours  
  
_

_Hinata Shoyo- Or were you up texting someone ;)))  
_

Ha ha anyways what questions do you need help on  
  


_Hinata Shoyo- All of it_

_Kageyama Tobio- Your hopeless boke_

_Yachi Hitoka- Why are you guys all up  
_

_Tsukishima Kei- Read up_

_Yachi Hitoka- So Tsukishima-kun who were you texting also Yamaguchi call me when you can alright_   
  


_Tsukishima Kei- I wasn’t texting anyone_

_Hinata Shoyo- mhm okay_

Yamaguchi ended calling Yachi and explaing the whole Tsuki thing.

”Say that again?”, She asked.

”Ithinkkuroosanandtsukiaredating”

”Really?!”, Was all she responding with

”Yes”, Yamaguchi muttered miserably, “But you cant tell anyone alright Tsuki would kill me if he ever found out I knew, I think they’re trying to keep it a secret”

”Oh okay well good night love you”

”Love you too”

They we’re all screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that all the characters are kinda ooc.


	4. Chapter 4- Daichi Sawamura

When Daichi first met Tsukishima he knew of the bat that he wasn’t going to be the easiest to work with. Well putting it simply he’s a bitch.   
  


But that’s irrelevant, the practice before nationals he heard Tsukishima on a call he probably shouldn’t have. 

Everyone has already left practice besides the freak duo, himself, Suga, and Tsukishima. He was going to lock up when he heard a soft laugh come from inside the club room.

“Shut up Kuroo-san”, Tsukishima laughed out but it was almost like a whisper.

He didn’t think Tsukishima would even talk to another team, nonetheless he was talking to a powerhouse schools captain maybe that’s why he was improving?

”We barely made it past the the prelims who knows what nationals will bring”, Tsukishima’s voice broke through his thoughts.

”You do know?”, Tsukishima response to something.

”Well your in luck because I guess I’m in love with you too”

He could Kuroo shout, “YOU GUESS?!”

Tsukishima only responded by laughing. When Daichi felt someone tap his shoulder he almost screamed, luckily he didn’t.

He turned to see Suga facing him along with the freak duo.

”You were taking forever we thought you died or something”, Hinata whispered shouted.

Thank god he whispered, Daichi didn’t know what he would do if Tsukishima found out he heard his call and confession.

”Let’s go back to the gym”, Suga advised, “Love confessions are supposed to be private”, He said that to Daichi only, but everyone heard.

They all nodded and headed back, Kageyama looked a little dumbfounded. As they approached the gym Kageyama turned to Hinata and stated, “So you were right boke”

Hinata’s eyes widened comically, as he ushered Kageyama to shut up. He turned towards Suga and himself and simply stated, “I figured they were trying to keep it secret but the four of us already know, I wish I didn’t find out until they told me”

And with that he pulled Kageyama back into the gym to practice more spikes.

Suga grabbed his hand, “Do you think they’re scared? We both know how much pressure it is to keep a relationship a secret”

”They will be fine. I mean we were”, Daichi wished he thought more about his answer.   
  


Suga didn’t respond and instead moved on into the gym. Suga yelled at the freak duo to go home and went to check the club room to see is Tsukishima was still in there.

Maybe he should confront Tsukishima and tell him that keeping secrets will only hurt him in the end. But he’ll probably just scare him off, so he’ll wait until next time.


	5. Nishinoya Yuu

Nishinoya always lived for a good party, he always enjoyed the thrill, the drinks, and the causal hook ups. But what he didn’t like about parties were the hang overs and black outs, luckily he didn’t black out this time.

The weekend after nationals they all decided to have a party at Tobio’s house since he mostly lives alone. They all ready decided that they would get fucked up, so he was 100% ready! Bring it on.

Before they even started drinking, the third years gave a speech on how much they enjoyed playing and how much they will miss them. That had everyone crying.

Then the games started, him and Tanaka played beer pong against Kageyama and Shoyo. The first years lost so bad they were already tipsy in the first 5 minutes. After them they played Suga and Daichi and let’s say by the end of that game they were definitely feeling good.

By the time it hit 1 am everyone was either passed out or gone home, the only people who were up and there were himself, Daichi, Suga, and Tsukishima. But Daichi and Suga were in the bedroom and Tsuki was drunk out of his mind. Nishinoya found this weird and out of character of the blonde so he decided he would have some fun.

”Tsukiii!”, He said as he sat down next to him.

”Noyaaaaaaa”, Tsuki responded to him.

”How are you?”, Nishinoya asked.

”I’m doing pretty good you know, my boyfriendddd”, He laughed while saying boyfriend, “And I are gonna have a date soon you know”

”Boyfriend?”, It looks like he’s getting to the good shit.

”Kuroo-san, you know, the one with very bad bed hair”

HE’S DATING A CAPTAIN?!

”And he’s a middle blocker, he’s very good but he’s kinda cocky about it. He forced me to play volleyball with him and the others and I really truly had fun. You know he was the first person who showed me that trying really does matter. I guess that’s why I have feelings for him you know. He showed me that I could be apart of something that matters or whatever. It’s whatever, he’s very pretty, like stupidly pretty, with his stupid smile, and stupid height, and his stupid, stupid way of seeing though me. I have no idea why he likes me but I really like him you know”, Noya did not know how to take this all in, or how Tsuki’s drunk ass was able to say all of that (he did slur his word a lot though and took pauses.)

“That’s really nice Tsuki”, Is what Noya decided to say.

”I kinda miss him, he’s so far a-“ He got cut of by his phone ringing, “It’s him!”, he whisper shouted.

When Tsuki picked up the phone he said, “Babyyyyyy” 

Drunk Tsuki was so much better than actual Tsuki.

”Baby?”, Kuroo sounded very surprised.

”Yes?”, And drunk Tsuki™️ had a sense of humor!

”Are you drunk?”

”No, I haven’t had one ounce to drink not at all zip zero”

”Mhm, do you have a ride home?”

  
“Why are you asking? It’s not like you could pick me up”, Aw poor drunk Tsuki was sad. For a moment Nishinoya wished he was recording it, but that kinda made him feel guilty.

”Oh, uh yeah I guess your right, I just wanna make sure your safe”

”I’m am perfectly sober anyways thank you very much”, You could practically hear the pout in his voice.

Nishinoya found himself smiling at the couples interactions. He hopes one day him and Kiyoko could be this happy.

  
He turned back his attention to the conversation.

”Okay good night Tsuki love you”, Kuroo and Tsuki were already at “I love yous”

”I love you tooooo, please don’t hang up yet. I’ll be very sad if you leave”, Drunk Tsuki is clingy too, Tsuki’s like a totally different person.

”But I wanna sleep and you should too drunk boy”

”Fuck you, I already said I’m not drunk!”

”Yeah okay good night”, 

“Good night bitch”, Tsuki then proceeded to hit the end call very angrily.

”See what I put up with!”, Tsuki whisper shouted at him.

”I see, but you really love him don’t you?”, Nishinoya didn’t really mean to ask it but it just slipped out.

Tsuki looked at him, his eyes showed a desired emotion, his hair messy and his cheeks flushed, “Hmm, yeah he’s kinda like the stars to my moon”

Nishinoya laughed at that. And then persuaded Tsuki to go to sleep. In the morning Tsuki didn’t seem to remember anything and Nishinoya made sure to get him a lot of aspirin. 


	6. Chapter 6- Bokuto Koutarou

When him and Kuroo got excepted into the same college they already knew they would be rooming together. It was a given since Kuroo was his bro from another hoe (team).

When they first moved in, he knew about Kuroo’s and Tsuki’s relationship since he and Akaashi were added into a group chat with the other people who knew, except he did know, and Akaashi (he thinks?) didn’t know either.

He heard Kuroo on calls every night, he never brought it up or asked if he was okay. He didn’t really care even when Kuroo stayed up till the ass crack of dawn talking to Tsuki, not even then.

One night Kuroo seemed to ended his call early, he sat next to Bokuto and grabbed the other controller.

”Hey bro”, Bokuto starts the conversation.

”Hey”, His voice sounded strained like he was talking to much or crying.   
  


As the game went on they played in silent until they got to a rather boring part, “Tsuki and I are dating”, Kuroo states.

”Oh”, No shit he knew that, “That’s nice”

”No it’s not, from the beginning it was long distance, and I can’t see him or do anything about it”, Bokuto stared at Kuroo as he spoke he could see the tears in his eyes, “And it’s so hard b-because I miss him so much, Bokuto, I miss him so much”, He could see the tears rolling down his face as he started quietly sobbing.

Bokuto pulled him into a tight hug and let Kuroo cry into his shoulder.

”I think”, Kuroo tried to say but his voice was rough from crying, “I think we should break up, we’ve been dating for over a year now, it’s not too long and it could save us the pain”

Bokuto’s completely froze. He wants to break up? But he’s so in love with Tsuki that he was this pained. He’s never even seen Kuroo cry this was all too new to him.

”Kuroo, hey don’t think like that breaking up will only make you more miserable”

”Yeah that’s if Tsuki cares enough. He will find someone else and fall in love, hopefully with one of his classmates, so they can spend as much time together. If we break up he will get through this”, Kuroo has lost his fucking mind.

”You haven’t even considered your own feelings! Or Tsuki’s for the matter!”, Bokuto wanted to physically shake some sense into him.   
  


“YES I AM BOKUTO LISTEN TO ME, BREAKING UP IS FOR THE BEST”

”Kuroo, bro, calm down breathe”, He barely even noticed how his own breath wasn’t that perfect either.

”I am calm”, He whispered.

Bokuto didn’t really know what else to say there’s was no way he could change his mind after all of this.

Good thing he didn’t have to, Just then Kuroo’s phone rang. Kuroo picked it up weakly and answered it.

The first thing he heard was Tsuki yell, “KUROO-SAN YOU CAN’T JUST HANG UP LIKE THAT AND NOT ANSWER I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED!”

Before Tsuki could scream more Kuroo’s laugh filled his ears. His laugh sounded a little hysterical like he was on the verge of breaking again and Tsuki picked up on that.

”Uh Kuroo-san? Are you okay?”, Tsuki you are the most awkward person Bokuto has ever fucking met.

”Yeah I’m fine babe, how are you?”

Before he heard Tsuki’s response he left for his room and checked the infamous group chat about their favorite couple.

**Kuroo+Tskui?**

_smol child- Tsuki might actually be full blown in love with kuroo <33_

_milk man- Eh Tsuki hasn’t even changed we wouldn’t have known if you didn’t be a nosy bitch_

_smol child- Shut up bakeyama at least I realized they were dating unlike some bokes :(_

_yamaGUCCHI- You haven’t seen a change but Tsuki’s talking more and participating more i even see him smile sometimes_

_yamaGUCCHI gf- Yeah Tsuki has changed in small ways which I think is good! Kuroo-San is really bringing up a change in Tsukishima_

_dadchi- We shouldn’t be talking about relationships we aren’t supposed to know about_

_sugamama- Well only some of us seen them kiss and still won’t spill the information :////_

_smol child- Yeah we’re waiting on you Kenma_

Bokuto doesn’t remember when he fell asleep or what time he woke up but all he knew was that he was hungry.

So he went to go to the kitchen and low and behold Tsuki and Kuroo were making out. Like it was some god damn movie magic he took a photo because of the irony and sent it too the group chat.

**Kuroo+Tsuki?**

you- here you go bitches

(Picture of Tsuki and Kuroo kissing) 


	7. Coach Ukai

For a while, Tsukishima had no interest in volley ball. It was almost like he was playing because he had to or Yamaguchi forced him too. But after the summer training camp in his first year he was a lot more motivated. And Ukai never really bothered to understand why.

Practice has already started and Tsukishima was still in the locker room he wanted to be a responsible couch for once so he opted to check on Tsukishima, which he should have just left to one of his the kids not himself.

As Ukai approached the locker room he heard Tsukishima’s voice, he really didn’t attend on listening but that shit was getting interesting.

”So this is it?”, He had never heard a soft tone like that come out of Tsukishima.

He couldn’t hear the other person but he could put together that Tsukishima just got dumped.

”Are you that much of a pussy to do it over call than in person. You know you could tell me if you don’t like me anymore or something like that don’t give me that bullshit that it’s better for me”, Now how Tsukishima kept a level voice the whole time surprised him.

”Fuck off seriously I get it, it’s over, see you around Kuroo-san”, Tsukishima still had a level tone, he guessed he didn’t really like this “Kuroo-San”.   
  


As the call hung up he heard a loud bang and then a deep sigh.

Ukai knocked on the door and told Tsukishima, “Uh hey kid, I’m coming in”

Ukai opened the door and found Tsukishima staring at him, he didn’t look like he just got broken up with; he wore his normal bored expression. He was gonna walk out until Ukai stoped him.

”You know kid it’s okay to be sad, how long was the relationship”, He had a feeling Tsukishima was gonna snap at him but it never came.

”A little over a year”, Was all he got in response.

”A little over a year?! Your allowed to care you realize that right?”

”I’m fine couch Ukai, I don’t really care”, He would have believed him but it just didn’t seem right that Tsukishima wouldn’t care.

He opened his arms for a hug and heard the blonde gasp a little before walking out.   
  


“Don’t worry about it, seriously I’m fine”, That kid was very good at lying he’d give him that.

With that they walked back to practice and started it.

To put it nicely Tsukishima sucked. He could only block like 1/4 of the spikes coming directly at him; if they weren’t coming directly at him he couldn’t block them at all.   
  


Kageyama picked up on that and did not stray away from yelling at Tsukishima, “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? DO YOU REALLY SUCK THIS BAD”

Tsukishima turned towards him and winced when Kageyama started yelling again, “SERIOUSLY IF YOUR NOT GONNA TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY GO HOME”

”Uh sorry king, I’ll try harder”, Was all Tsukishima could muster.

Kageyama was gonna yell at him again if it wasn’t Hinata that grabbed his hand and whispered something into his ear.

Buy sadly, that didn’t work at all if anything Kageyama looked more pissed. Hinata caught on to this and whispered something again. At that Kageyama calmed down and just went back to setting practice.

He saw Yamaguchi try to approach him but when Yachi walked over and kissed Yamaguchi on the cheek before walking towards the rest of the 2nd years. When he saw them kiss he visibly paled.

So Tsukishima was anything but all right but as soon as he leaves this gym it isn’t his problem. Tsukishima did a good job at covering up his emotions, always wearing a bored expression. But will that really help him in the end?

As practice came to an end he gave them a quick prep talk and let them go. He just hoped Tsukishima would be okay.


	8. Akiteru Tsukishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii it’s been so long, I want to thank you all for the kudos and reading this story. I created this story a long time ago and decided to pick it back up.

Akiteru didn’t especially enjoy cooking. It was much harder than it should be if he was being honest. That’s why he was in his kitchen at 2 pm trying to cook dinner. He realizes how early it was but damn if he messes this up they’ll have to eat out again and their mom would be beyond pissed.

Three or more hours passed and he finally finished. Granted it wasn’t that good but it was edible (and he made his mom’s favorite so that has to give him some extra points). As he went to go set the table the door slammed open.

His first reaction was to get up and follow Kei to his room and asked what was wrong (if there was something wrong) but he’s not Kei’s favorite person and he’s sure he will be okay.

His mom quickly followed suit coming home but she had a much nicer entrance, “Kei, Akiteru I’m home” and they had a lovely dinner that was missing one salty teen.

“Did Kei seem off today?”, His mom asked him during dinner. 

“I mean yeah, maybe he’s upset about something, you should go talk to him”, Akiteru responded calmly.

In reality he wanted to go to his brother and figure out what was wrong. But he didn’t want Kei to feel pressured into speaking with him, hell Kei didn’t even trust him.

“Me? I think he would rather you go”, His mom rebuttals, “He idolized you growing up I’m sure you can help him out.

After that they ate in silence. He then washed up and headed to Kei’s room praying the teen wouldn’t throw something at him.

“Hey can I come in”, he knocked.

There was no response so he just decided to go in anyways, there couldn’t be that much harm. As he walked in he saw his brother sitting at his desk facing towards him, “Get out”, he hissed.

Instead of listening he asked, “What’s wrong?”

Akiteru doesn’t know why he was expecting his brother to open up to him on the spot but that’s obviously not what happened.

“Nothing now leave”, Kei said coolly.

“Come on Kei you seem upset”, He regrets the words as soon as they come out of his mouth.

“Can you fuck off? You act like me being upset means anything to you. Remember when you lied to me about your volleyball career you clearly didn’t care I was upset then. Like now you wanna play the good brother how pathetic”, Akiteru deserved that.

“Okay Kei, you know where I am if you need me” With that he left.

He went to his room and crashed onto the bed and let out a long sigh. He wanted to call his brother a bitch but he could have seen it coming, he lost Kei’s trust a long time ago and he can’t expect to be forgiven. On that high note, he went to sleep.

Akiteru woke up at 2:34 am with the driest throat ever. Like he would have thought he was hungover or something. Bleary eyed he left his room and into the kitchen to get some water. In the kitchen is where he found Kei idly sipping tea.

“Yo”, Akiteru greeted 

Kei jumped at the sudden noise and turned towards him, “What the fuck are you doing up?”, He words lacked venom. 

“Getting water”, he responded calmly, “why are you up?”

“Can’t sleep”

“Wanna talk about it”

Kei’s face told him that no he didn’t want to talk about it not in the slightest, it looked like he was thinking his next words over as he said, “Wanna get trashed with me”

Akiteru blinked in response but then wordlessly went to the alcohol cupboard and pulled out vodka and shot glasses.

“Only 3 shots”, he told Kei. 

Kei did not listen and took 6 which doesn’t seem like too much but he Akiteru knew that Kei never took more than 2 shots ever.

To say that Kei was drunk would be responsible. He was slurring his words and laughing a lot. So Kei was a happy drunk that’s good.

Well it was good until Kei called someone’s number only for that persons number to have blocked him. This is when Kei broke down sobbing like full blown sobbing.

Akiteru jumped up and hugged him. As Kei sobbed into his his chest he kept whispering, “Stupid Tetsu”

When Kei calmed down he blurted out, “I’m gay”

Akiteru personally wasn’t that surprised since Kei never had interest in girls and was really close to Tadashi until he got a girlfriend. He didn’t no why that he decided to tell him that now but he guessed it was because whoever tetsu was broke his heart.

He then realized that he hadn’t answered Kei so he said, “Oh that’s cool”

Akiteru went to go sit down when Kei spoke up again, “My boyfriend broke up with me today”

Well that wasn’t too surprising either but before he could ask further Kei started speaking again.

“Over a goddamn call like I get it you live in Tokyo but you could have at least done it in person. I deserve a break up in person right”

“Yeah of course, why’d you guys break up in the first place?” 

“He said that it was all him which is such bullshit I hate him so much why couldn’t he give me an explanation, w-hy, why wasn’t I enough?”

Kei started silently crying again and Akiteru hugged him tightly, “You are enough, no matter who says your not you are. This is going to hurt not gonna lie but you will find someone you love again”

Kei seemed to cry harder at that, when he finally settled down and feel asleep Akiteru placed the painkillers next to him and placed a blanket on top of him.

Whoever broke his baby brothers heart will pay but he hopes that Kei will feel better in the morning.


	9. Kageyama Tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys thanks for reading also thanks for 80 kudos that’s crazy!!

Kageyama doesn’t understand what it feels like to be in love. He never had much interest in girls or boys for that matter. It just never clicked for him. Well that’s what he thought before he met Hinata. 

Hinata wasn’t at all who he pictured he would fall in love with. He thought he would marry a nice girl have two kids grow old together and die. But stupid Hinata had to come in a ruin all of his plans.

Even right now as he sits in front the vending machine while skipping class he can’t get him out of his head.

“Ah king your here too”, Tsukishima drawls from the left.

“What’s it to you jerk”, Kageyama really needs to work on insults.

“I’m just curious, are classes to hard for the stupid king to understand?”, That bastard teased.

“Ugh, why the fuck are you even here”, Kageyama replied instead of answering.

In truth he couldn’t stand the classroom setting and thought a change of scenery would help him calm down.

Instead of answering Tsukishima slid next to him and looked at him expectedly. Stupid bastard was waiting for him to answer his question.

“I didn’t feel like being in class”, Tsukishima answered his question.

WHAT THE FUCK?! Why did Tsukishima answer honestly? Did that jerk die and then went to hell and realized he should be nicer to all of us? Does he want Kageyama to comfort him? What the fuckkk.

After a long internal debate he said, “Okay”, Hinata would totally laugh at him for his “Bad social skills that match with your bad personality Bakayama”.

Thinking of Hinata, didn’t he tell him that he was dating someone? He thinks is Kuroo San but now he’s not too sure. If he was dating someone couldn’t Kageyama ask for his advice? No that’s a horrible idea that discount McDonald’s French fry would only make fun of you. 

Deciding against his pride he asked, “Hey you and Nekoma’s captain are dating right”

Tsukishima whipped his head around so fast he thought he heard it crack, “Not anymore King, and how’d you even know”

“Hinata told me, also did you guys break up because he got sick of your personality”, He joked (and prayed that wasn’t the real reason.

“Ha ha very funny, and for your information no”

“Oh”, Great going idiot.

He spared a glance at Tsukishima and then their eyes met, “I didn’t end bad king, it was the classic it’s not you it’s me. No need to spare a mere peasant your pity”

Something didn’t sit right with the way he said that. Call him crazy but there was something about the way he said that that made him sound, vulnerable.

“You know for the longest time I thought you were in love with Yamaguchi”, Why did he say that, he wants to die. 

Kageyama prepared himself for a fire of insults but instead he was met with a red faced Tsukishima.

“Are you an idiot?!”, He hissed, “Seriously king why would you think that?”

“When Yamaguchi and Yachi got together I remember Suga San talking about how he felt bad for you”

With those words Tsukishima banged his head against the vending machine. He then proceeded to get up and walk away.

“Wait”, Kageyama called, “Go to where’re Kuroo San is now and demand an explanation. I know you’re not satisfied with the answer he gave you it’s written all over your face. So go after him you won’t regret it”

Tsukishima turned around briskly and paced over to him and slapped him in the face, “Stay out of my business King”

Kageyama hit him back, “You absolute dumbass listen to me! You will regret not getting a real answer. Or are you actually satisfied? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that your not still in love with him and that you wouldn’t do anything just to kiss him one last time? Are you really that contempt on throwing away this relationship. God damnit are you a pussy or what!”

Tsukishima’s blanched as he walked backwards.

“Trust me”, Kageyama whispered, “Go after him”

Tsukishima tsked and walked away. Kageyama doesn’t know if he went after him and even if he dislikes the bastard he hopes for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m super sorry if I got any of the proper terms wrong feel free to correct me, this is also my first fan faction so please enjoy.


End file.
